Crossing Time
by TruthOfSelf
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Kagome's friends found out about her adventures in the well? When her friends do find out, what will happen between Inuyasha and Kagome? InuKag pairing. Rated for Inu's language in later chapters. R&R plz!
1. Suspicions

Konnichiwa! This is what I do in my spare time...I experiment with fanfics and this is one of them. I hope you enjoy cause I might not keep it on. I will only keep it on if people review or send me ideas! Okay, go and read! Ja ne!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! I only dream that I do! If I did own Inuyasha, I wouldn't be on this site writing stories! So, I repeat, I do NOT own Inuyasha! I no own, so u no sue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crossing Time  
  
Chapter 1 Suspicions  
  
"At least I finally got to come home for once without Inuyasha try to stop me.......He can be such a pain sometimes." Kagome was lost in thought as she tried to listen to the teacher. She had finally been able to come home for school by Inuyasha, who only agreed because Kagome had promised to be back in three days. "I wonder how long I can keep up this double life? My friends are starting to suspect something and I don't want to tell them........but I can't keep up with grandpa's stupid tales!"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"What?" It was the teacher. He'd been calling her name for a while now and she wasn't even paying attention. "Oh.......sorry."  
  
"Kagome, it seems you're haveing problems paying attention in class and I'm starting to think something's wrong. You've also been falling asleep in class and mumbling something about a person named "Inuyasha". Would you mind explaining?" Kagome began to feel embarassed. She didn't realize that she'd been talking in her sleep. Now her friends would really begin to suspect something.  
  
"Um........I don't know exactly..........I guess I've just been a little tired lately. That's all." She said, uncertain if he would believe her.  
  
"I don't know if I should believe you or not, but considering your attendance record and all of the illnesses you've had, I'll believe you."  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "That was really close! I almost had to tell them the truth! I don't think they would've believed that anyway. I mean..........who would believe that I'm a reincarnation of a priestess and that I have to spend my time with a half-demon to find shards of an ancient jewel. Yea, sure..........they'll believe every word!"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The rest of the day went fairly well. She tried to pay attention but ended up drifting off again; lost in her own thoughts. "I wonder how Inuyasha's doing.............He better not be torturing Shippo! Oh! I have to go back there after school! I hope Inuyasha isn't mad if I'm late............I already promised my friends I would go get ice cream with them. Oh well, he'll just have to deal with it."  
  
She met up with her friends after school by the front gate and went with them to the ice cream parlor.  
  
"So, Kagome.............why were you drifting off in class? I mean, you never used to." One of her friends asked.  
  
"I don't know, Yuka. I'm just not getting enough sleep I guess. I've been staying up late every night studying."  
  
Her friends grinned as if they didn't believe her.  
  
"WHAT? It's true! Ayumi, you believe me right?"  
  
"I don't know what to believe." Ayumi stated calmly.  
  
"What about you Eri?" Kagome asked, dreading the answer. This was just perfect! None of her friends believed her and at this rate, they would start to ask questions.  
  
"I sorta believe you. It's still a little hard to believe." Eri looked at her friend with concern. "Maybe you should just go home and get some rest."  
  
"But I'm telling you, I'm fine!"  
  
"Kagome, just go home and get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow at school." Kagome just nodded and walked off. She couldn't believe that her friends didn't believe her.  
  
"Maybe we should follow her." Ayumi suggested.  
  
"Okay. I think she's lying anyway. Maybe it would be a good idea to find out what's really going on." Yuka agreed.  
  
"We could always ask her brother Sota. He'll tell us anything." Eri said. "Let's go."  
  
They decided to follow Kagome home to see what was really going on with her. When they got to her house, they heard voices shouting at each other.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO STAY LONGER?! YOU SAID ONLY THREE DAYS!" One of the voices sounded very upset and angry.  
  
"Please Inuyasha! I need to study! I have a test tomorrow and I don't want to miss it! "NO! YOU'RE COMING BACK WITH ME! SHIPPO IS DRIVING ME INSANE! MIROKU WON'T STOP GROPING SANGO AND SANGO KEEPS TELLING ME TO COME AND GET YOU!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do! Please, can you let me stay for one more day!"  
  
Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri looked through the bushes they were hiding in and were shocked at the scene in front of them. Kagome was standing in front of the mini-shrine with a strange person in a red outfit, long silver hair, and what appeared to be dog ears. All of a sudden, the person called Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged her into the mini-shrine and they both jumped into the hidden well. They were shocked and thought that Kagome had fallen in and went to help. When they reached the well, the two had disappeared.  
  
"What happened? Where's Kagome?" Yuka sounded worried.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure but I think we should just go into the well after her." Ayumi stated while looking into the well.  
  
They all agreed and jumped in, entering Japan's Feudal Era.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfic. I'm not sure how you all are going to like it but just to let you know, I'm just experimenting! PLZ DON'T HURT ME!!!! I TRIED!!!!!!!! Oh, and by the way, I do accept ideas on what should happen! If you have any suggestions on how I can make this story interesting, please feel free to send them in! Okay, ja....WAIT! I WASN'T FINSIHED!!! Ignore that side..my evil side can be like that...It doesn't care if I'm done or not. Okay, I just wanted to say, ja- NOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M NOT FINISHED YET!!! Jeez! My evil side is starting to get on my nerves!  
  
Evil side- What did I do?  
  
Me- YOU DRIVE ME INSANE! THIS IS WHY I LOCK YOU IN THE PADDED ROOM!!!!!  
  
Evil side- You do realize that that doesn't work.  
  
Me- I know, but it's still fun to bash you and throw you into that room.  
  
BASH! BASH! SHRIEK! BASH! SMACK! BASH! THROW!  
  
Okay! All done! My evil side is now locked in the padded room and will be there for a while! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Okie dokie!!! Now I can finish what I was going to say in PEACE! I wanted to say, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to read this stupid fanfic and I hope it will get better! If you really like it, I hope you keep reading. Okay...I'm gonna shut up now. Ja ne!  
  
~Kagome 


	2. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: NO!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!! I only wish I did.  
  
Konnichiwa! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Go and read!  
  
Chapter 2 Questions and Answers  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Last Time  
  
"What happened? Where's Kagome?" Yuka sounded worried. "I'm not exactly sure but I think we should just go into the well after her." Ayumi stated while looking into the well. They all agreed and jumped in, entering Japan's Feudal Era.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri were all stunned that they hadn't hit the bottom but had landed on their feet. They could hear more angry voices outside so they decided now would be a good time to find Kagome.  
  
When they got out of the well, they saw Kagome standing in front of the guy they had seen before, only this time he was even angrier.  
  
"WENCH! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO 'SIT' ME?!" he yelled.  
  
"Because you deserve it. You need to learn to control that temper of yours." she replied and helped him up (A/N: I know, I know, it'll never happen but hey, it's my fanfic!). "Look, I'm sorry. I'll try not to say it so much."  
  
They couldn't believe their eyes. The scenery was enough, but Kagome being nice to a guy who is totally rude to her was something else. They decided that that was the perfect time to go up to her.  
  
"KAGOME!" Ayumi yelled.  
  
"Ay-Ayumi! What are you doing here?!" Kagome was shocked to find her friends there and just stood there dumbstruck.  
  
"Who is this?" Yuka asked.  
  
"Where are we?" Eri was looking around and looked a little surprised.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's with all these questions?" Kagome asked, taken aback.  
  
"We sorta followed you cause we thought you were in trouble." Ayumi said as if it was no big deal, but she did throw Inuyasha a dirty look.  
  
"Oh. No I wasn't in trouble..............I guess we should tell them Inuyasha." Kagome said turning toward the hanyou who was starring daggers at the three newcomers.  
  
"Why should we? Why can't they just go back to wherever they came from?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Because they're my friends and I've wanted to tell them for a while but I didn't know if they would believe me. Can we go back to Kaede's though? I brought Shippo some candy and I've wanted to talk to Sango for a while now."  
  
"Okay. But PLEASE tell me that they'll be leaving soon!"  
  
"SIT! No they won't be leaving! I was hoping we could show them around. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."  
  
"Whoa! How'd you do that Kagome?!" Yuka asked as she starred at the crater in the ground that was Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I'll explain everything later." Kagome helped Inuyasha up and continued, "Sorry Inuyasha, but if you can't be nice to my friends, then I will say it."  
  
"Well, I guess they can stay, but don't you think you're doing Miroku a favor? The guy just loves to hang out with any girl he sees................he's nothing but a dirty lecher." Inuyasha stated as he dusted off his haori.  
  
"I'll tell him not to. I promise."  
  
With that they all walked back to Kaede's to find a very happy kitsune, Miroku with a red handprint on his face, and Sango sitting as far away from him as possible.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!!!! What took you so long?! Miroku and Sango keep fighting and Inuyasha won't stop picking on me!" Kagome was suddenly jumped on by what appeared to be a small child with a fox tail and paws. "I've missed you! Did you bring any candy with you?" the little kitsune asked with big eyes.  
  
"Of course I did! You've been good right Shippo?" Kagome ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Here ya go!" Kagome handed him a handful of treats.  
  
Sango walked up and whispered something in Kagome's ear and Miroku watched as Kagome's expression turned angry.  
  
"Miroku! That's so not funny!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Hey, I've already gotten my punishment okay! She smacked me and hit me over the head with her hiraikotsu. Isn't that enough?!"  
  
"No it isn't enough! You shouldn't have spied on me while I was bathing!" Sango yelled and smacked the lecher again.  
  
"Ummm.............hello, Kagome, you kinda still need to explain everything to us." Eri said cautiously.  
  
"Oh yea! Come on inside and I'll explain everything." Kagome said as she motioned for her friends to follow her inside the small hut.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Okay, this is the Sengoku Era. The hidden well at the shrine sorta leads here if you have a shard of the Shikon jewel." Kagome started.  
  
"Hold on," Yuka stopped her friend, "can you start from the beginning?"  
  
"Ummm.........sure." And with that, Kagome told everything. She told them how she met Inuyasha and how he said he wanted to become a full demon and how she met the rest of the group. She also told them everything about Kikyo, much to Inuyasha's dismay and he decided to leave the room. When she was finished she asked, "So............do you have any questions?"  
  
"I have one!" Ayumi chimed, "Do you like Inuyasha? I mean, your expression turns different whenever you look at him and it seems different from the way you look at us and your group here."  
  
"Um..........uh............I........uh.........I do like him actually.........I just........um......haven't told him." Kagome blushed a bright shade of red and Sango and Miroku grinned.  
  
"I KNEW IT!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?! Not that we already knew or anything, but still, I KNEW IT!" Sango yelled. "Oh, Kagome, you can be so shy about your feelings you know. You need to tell him eventually or I will."  
  
Kagome turned to Sango with wide eyes. "You wouldn't! I don't even know if he feels the same way! If I told him and he didn't feel the same way I would be heartbroken! You know that! That's why I haven't told him yet! I want to wait for the right time........."she trailed off. Her friends looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Is that why you keep refusing to go out with Hojo?" Eri asked.  
  
Kagome just nodded, still blushing.  
  
"Well, it's getting kinda late.........we should go to bed soon. We have to leave in the morining." Sango said standing up.  
  
Kagome stood up and took her friends into one of the rooms in the hut and got them some spare blankets.  
  
"I'm sorry, you guys. This is all I can do for you for now. Will this be okay?" she asked, handing them the blankets.  
  
"Sure. This is fine. Night Kagome." Her friends left the room and went to bed.  
  
Kagome, however, walked outside and went to go find Inuyasha, who was sitting in his favorite tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner.....it's just that I had writers block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I won't update again until I get some reviews. If anyone has ANY ideas, please send them! I'M DESPERATE!!!! I'M SOOOOOOO CONFUSED!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?! Oh no, my evil self has come to wreck havoc...  
  
Evil self: Hey! OOOOOOOOOOOOO.. look! cars! I think I'll go cause some trouble! Maybe she won't notice..*walks outside and starts banging head on cars and running into poles*  
  
Me: O NO!!!!!!! hold on....*goes outside and starts to beat up evil self*  
  
BASH! BASH! SHRIEK! BASH!  
  
Okay! I'm back!!! I guess I should go now...I don't want my evil self to come back. So........hope you liked the chapter! Review please!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne,  
  
~Kagome 


	3. A Night Visit

Konnichiwa!!! It didn't take me long to update huh? I thought you might like to read another chapter so I wrote this in the dead of night and now I will post it!! I've been trying to come up with some ideas but none came to mind so I just wrote this short little chapter for ya! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I NO OWN, SO YOU NO SUE!  
  
Chapter 3 A Night Visit  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last Time:  
  
"I'm sorry, you guys. This is all I can do for you for now. Will this be okay?" she asked, handing them the blankets.  
  
"Sure. This is fine. Night Kagome." Her friends left the room and went to bed.  
  
Kagome, however, walked outside and went to go find Inuyasha, who was sitting in his favorite tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up through the many branches. Inuyasha usually slept towards the top so he was a little hard to spot.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and starred at Kagome. She never asked if she could sit with him. "Why? Don't you have a place to sleep in the hut?"  
  
"Actually, I let my friends use all the extra blankets and I gave Shippo my sleeping bag. So, no, I don't have a place to sleep."  
  
"Okay. Fine." Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped back up into the tree. When he got onto a strong branch, he let Kagome sit in his lap, holding her close so that she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Thank you............" She drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha carefully removed his haori jacket to keep her warm. It was quite cold out and he didn't want her to catch cold.  
  
"You're welcome." He said softly as he wrapped her up.  
  
He was just about to fall asleep when someone called up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" It was Miroku. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"I guess. What do you want?"  
  
"Could you come down? I don't exactly want to shout this up to you, seeing as how Kagome might wake up."  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, still holding Kagome. "What? And make it quick."  
  
"Are you ever going to admit your feelings to Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"Because I heard her and Sango talking-"  
  
"Were you spying on them again?!"  
  
Miroku held his hands up in defense. "No. I just overheard them a while ago. Sango was telling Kagome to tell you how she felt. I don't know exactly what they were talking about but Sango did say that Kagome needed to be more open with her feelings........" He trailed of, waiting to hear Inuyasha's reaction.  
  
"So. I will tell her when I feel the time is right. I would rather tell her without her friends here because they'll make a big deal of it. They're too energetic."  
  
"I guess you're right. But remember this: don't take too long. If you do, you may lose your chance." And with that, Miroku went back to the hut.  
  
Inuyasha just starred after him for a moment before jumping back into the tree. With Miroku's last words still running through his mind, he fell asleep.  
  
Kagome, who was only half asleep, had heard everything. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled at the sleeping Inuyasha. "He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Maybe I should tell him. I will tell him..............very soon...................possibly while we're out finding the shards...................but not now. I'd hate to wake him." she thought as she watched him sleep. She snuggled up to him a little more before falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So? How was it? Sorry it was so short! I TOLD YOU! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!! Don't worry. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I just need a few ideas.  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 4: "Journey Through the Mists"  
  
I was hoping something could happen but I don't know what. I NEED IDEAS!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! SOMEBODY OUT THERE GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you for reading. I really hope you like it so far!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~Kagome  
  
PS: Inuyasha + Kagome FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Journey Through the Mists

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I tried! I really did! DON'T HURT ME!! sees reviewers walk up slowly holding mallets Okay Okay!!! I'll try to update sooner next time! But only on one condition: YOU need to start reviewing and also send in some ideas on what should happen in future chapters! I have a bad case of writers block. Please help! Okay. Go and read. Enjoy.  
  
************************  
  
Chapter 4 Journey Through the Mists  
  
"Let's get going. I can sense a shard heading east." Kagome said as she started packing up her stuff. Her backpack was already too heavy for her and now she was adding more stuff. "I'm going to go get the others. They're probably still in the hot springs. Miroku, you'd better not follow me to spy on them. You don't want to get smacked by Sango again do you?" She told Inuyasha and Miroku as she walked off.  
  
When Kagome was out of earshot, Miroku spoke up. "Why would I follow? I can't be that predictable can I?"  
  
"Yes you can. You try and spy on them every chance you get and it's sick. You're a sick bastard." Inuyasha said, not looking at him. He was still a little upset at Miroku for waking him and Kagome up early this morning. Miroku had gone back to the tree that Inuyasha had been sleeping in to see him holding Kagome close to him and wrapped in his haori. Miroku, being the person that he is, had yelled something that won't be repeated and had recieved two very large bumps on the head from Inuyasha and Kagome. Since then, neither one had been in a very good mood.  
  
*********************  
  
"Guys, we need to get going. There's a shard close by." Kagome said as she reached the hot spring where she found Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka having a splash fight and Sango staying as far away from them as possible.  
  
"Are they always like this, Kagome?" Sango whispered to Kagome when she was finished dressing.  
  
"Unfortunetly yes. They're always like this.......they even force me to date a guy that I'm not even interested in. It's kinda annoying if ya know what I mean."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Let's go!" Ayumi came out from behind the bushes all ready to go, with her bag slung over her shoulder. "Eri and Yuka will be out in a sec. They're still trying to finish getting dressed."  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you guys back at camp." With that said, Kagome walked off towards their camp site.  
  
"I hope she'll make it back alright. It's getting kinda dark." Yuka said worried.  
  
"She'll be fine. Don't worry. It's gotten darker than this before. Nothing will happen." Sango reassured them.  
  
********************  
  
"Man, it sure got dark fast. I hope I'm going in the right direction......" Kagome trailed off. She had been walking for a while now and it was now extremely dark and foggy. She couldn't see a thing and she was beginning to wonder if she was lost. "I wish I hadn't left the others. Maybe they're already back at camp.........I bet they're all worried."  
  
********************  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" Sango and the others had returned about an hour before and Kagome still hadn't come back.  
  
"You don't think something happened to her do you?" Eri whispered to Yuka and Ayumi.  
  
"I hope not. I thought she would be back by now. I mean, she did leave before us. She said she would meet us here." Yuka sounded worried. It was getting very dark and a thick mist was now covering the ground.  
  
"Sango, do you know which direction she had left in from the springs?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, she headed west. Why?"  
  
"I just have this feeling that something's wrong. I'm gonna go after her."  
  
"Wait! I'll go with you!" Sango went after Inuyasha. Before she left though, she grabbed her hiraikotsu just in case.  
  
******************** Kagome was still wandering aimlessly trying to find her way back. She was certain that she was lost. She had been walking for about two hours and still hadn't found her camp.  
  
"This is just great. Here I am, lost in this fog and I have no idea which way to go! Things couldn't get any worse!" Just as she finished thinking this thought, it started to rain. "Great. Just great. Now what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Kagome stopped and sat down on a nearby rock. "I'll just wait here. Maybe Inuyasha and the others will find me."  
  
As the rain came down harder, she got more worried that nobody would find her. She was about to get up when she felt herself being watched. When she turned around, she saw a pair of blood red eyes glaring at her. Before she could run, she felt a sharp pain in her side and on her right arm. Blinded with excruciating pain, she collapsed in a bloody heap on the wet grass.  
  
**********************  
  
As Sango and Inuyasha continued to search for Kagome, It started to rain.  
  
"Dammit! Where is she?!" Inuyasha swore. He abruptly stopped though when a familiar scent reached his senses. Sango watched as his eyes widened and he quickened his pace.  
  
"Inuyasha! What's wrong?"  
  
"We're close! I can smell Kagome's blood!" Inuyasha ran at top speed, hoping that he wasn't too late.  
  
When he reached a clearing, he saw Kagome lying motionless on the ground in a pool of crimson blood. He rushed to her side and lifted her up bridal style. He knew he shouldn't move her, but she had lost a lot of blood and needed help. "Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" Inuyasha was frantic. It was hard to say how long she'd been lying there and if anything happened to her he'd never forgive himself.  
  
Sango rushed into the clearing and was shocked at the scene in front on her. She ran to Inuyasha, who was holding Kagome in his arms. She didn't look all that well. There were a few good sized gashes along her side and arm.  
  
"Inuyasha! We need to get her out of here fast! She needs medical attention!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "I'll get us back to camp in less than five minutes! Climb on my back!"  
  
Sango did as she was told and they both rushed back towards the camp.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: HELLO AGAIN!!!! How'd you like it? I know it was short but give me some credit at least!! NOBODY SENT ME ANY IDEAS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN! I HAD TO TRY AND FIND SOMETHING THAT WOULD WORK FOR THIS DAMN CHAPTER!! GEEZ!! I feel so loved. I hope you all realize that I'm being sarcastic. When you have a case of writers block as bad as me, it takes a LONG time to think of anything. I really hoped you liked this chapter because It's the only one I'll be posting for a while. I've got a lot of homework. I swear my teachers are out to get me!!! If anyone on ff.net has all honors classes, you know how I feel.  
  
Okay! Now here's your job! Be nice little reviewers and read and review! I need reviews!! I know this fic isn't that great but please bear with me! If you send in ideas I will be eternally grateful!  
  
If you don't want to send your ideas through review, you can send them to me via email. Here's my email addresses:  
  
Inuyasha_Kagome23@inuyasha.nu  
  
Moonprincess3455@aol.com  
  
Mitsuko@mindless.com  
  
I look forward to hearing from you!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~Kagome 


	5. Short Rest

Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy!!! People really enjoyed the last chapter. I'm sooooo sorry that the chapters are so short but homework is invading my extra time. I'll try and make the chapters longer I promise!!! Okay, go and read! Enjoy!  
  
~Kagome  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 5 Short Rest  
  
Inuyasha ran back to camp. Sango was clinging onto his back and Kagome was unconscious in his arms. Sango could tell he was worried. Every time she snuck a glance at him, Inuyasha would look down at Kagome to make sure she was alright.  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down. Her wounds don't seem that serious. I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"That's easy for you to say. I shouldn't have let her go to get you guys alone! It's all my fault."  
  
"Don't blame yourself. I doubt she would've even let you come. It's not your fault that she was hurt."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Sango was right. Kagome probably would've sat him if he asked if he could've gone with her. But still........what could've attacked her?  
  
Inuyasha and Sango made it back to the camp safely and as soon as Kagome's friends caught sight of Kagome, they screamed.  
  
"What happened?! Is she okay?" Eri ran up with Ayumi and Yuka to Kagome almost in tears.  
  
"Sango, do you know if there are any caves around here? It hasn't stopped raining and Kagome needs to be treated." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I think so. I know I saw one about a mile from here."  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
Miroku decided now would be a good time to speak up. "Inuyasha, what happened to Lady Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome closer to him. "I don't know. I found her in a clearing. Let's go. I'll go on ahead. I don't think Kagome should be out in this weather in her condition."  
  
The group nodded. Shippo was hysterical. Sango had to continually tell him that Kagome would be fine.  
  
"A-are y-you sure?" the kitsune sobbed.  
  
"Don't cry Shippo. She'll be fine." Sango reassured.  
  
The group began to follow in the direction that Inuyasha had left. Even though Kagome's wounds didn't appear to be serious, Sango was still worried for her friend.  
  
******************  
  
Inuyasha found the cave rather quickly and rushed inside. Putting Kagome down, he took off his haori and wrapped her up to keep her warm. He picked her up and sat down against a wall with Kagome in his lap.  
  
About a half an hour later, Kagome began to stir.  
  
She groaned and tried to sit up, but someone held her in place.  
  
"Kagome, you souldn't move." Inuyasha unconsciously pulled her closer.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked into Inuyasha's golden ones. "I- Inuyasha?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. To put it lightly, she felt like she had a ton of boiling water poured over her. Her body ached and burned from the pain and she could hardly move.  
  
"Do you need anything? Sango and the others will be here in a few minutes."  
  
"N-no. I don't want anything. I'm okay."  
  
"You don't look okay. You look like you're in pain."  
  
"I'm fine. Just don't let me fall....." Kagome trailed off and fell asleep once again. She was exhausted and needed rest. Inuyasha kissed her forehead lightly and fell asleep himself.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. I would never let you fall."  
  
********************************  
  
A/N: Well? How'd you like it? I'm sorry it was so short but I had a lot of homework today and I had to get it done. If any of you have Algebra 3 for math and always get a lot of homework, you know how I feel. So.....I have an idea on what should happen. There will be LOTS of Inuyasha and Kagome fluff so don't worry. I'm just trying to figure out how he's gonna admit his feelings to her. I want it to be really romantic. Well, that's it for now. Please review and if you have ANY ideas that I might be able to use, please send them. My email addresses are posted at the end of the last chapter.  
  
Ja ne, ~Kagome 


	6. Short Rest Part II

A/N: KONNICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's the chapter that people have been anxious to read! I FINALLY finished it! I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review! Ja ne,  
  
~Inuyasha+Kagome  
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter 6 Short Rest part II  
  
"Sango, are we there yet?" Ayumi asked tiredly as she walked with Miroku, Yuka, and Eri.  
  
"Almost." replied Miroku. "Sango said she was going to take Kirara and see how far we had left."  
  
"Okay." A few minutes later, Sango returned and had some good news. "We only have about five hundred yards left to go. We're almost there. I just hope Kagome's okay. I'm still worried about her."  
  
"I know what you mean." Yuka said. "She didn't look too good earlier."  
  
There was an awkward silence for the remainder of the way there. When they arrived at the cave, they saw Inuyasha holding Kagome, who was wrapped in his haori, with his hands wrapped protectively around her.  
  
Kagome's friends all awed. "That's so cute!" they said. At that, Inuyasha woke up and glared at them.  
  
"Inuyasha, how's Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. She woke up briefly and looked like she was in terrible pain. She went back to sleep shortly after though...."  
  
"We should get those gashes cleaned." Ayumi suggested. "Did the bleeding ever stop?"  
  
"Yeah. It stopped a few minutes ago." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Okay. Well, I brought all of her stuff with us. I don't know how she carries this thing. It's really heavy." Sango said. "Oh.............um...............Miroku, Inuyasha, you need to leave for a while.........."  
  
"Why?!" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
"Because we need to take off some of Kagome's clothing in order to treat her."  
  
"Why can't we stay?" Miroku put on a hurt face.  
  
"Let's go Miroku." Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and dragged him out of the cave. "Let us know when we can come back in."  
  
-  
  
Sango carefully removed Kagome's shirt and skirt so that she could see the extent of her injuries. The gash in her side was at least five inches long and three inches deep. The cut on her arm wasn't as bad. "I guess Inuyasha was right. I would be in pain too if I had a gash that big on me." Sango thought to herself as she cleaned Kagome's wounds.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Sango came out of the cave to look for Inuyasha. Kagome could no longer wear her uniform as it was soaked in blood and she needed something to wear. Sango found Inuyasha sitting on a rock looking up at the sky.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha turned his gaze to Sango. "What?"  
  
"Can Kagome wear your haori? She has nothing else to wear."  
  
"Sure. How is she?"  
  
"She'll be fine. As soon as she wakes up I think we should try finding that shard that she detected."  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said no. We're not going ANYWHERE until she feels well enough. The last time she was awake, she was in pain. I hate it when she's hurt. The more rest she gets the better."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and turned his head away from Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha.........you must really care for Kagome. Otherwise you would tell us that we were gonna leave now."  
  
"Can we come back in now?" asked an annoyed Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead."  
  
Inuyasha walked back into the cave and sat against the wall once again. Miroku and Sango walked in a few minutes later and went to sleep immediately, leaving Inuyasha alone with a sleeping Kagome.  
  
Making sure that everyone was asleep, he silently stood up and walked to Kagome's side. She looked a little better than before. There was more color in her face and she was sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha picked her up carefully and walked back to where he had been sitting before, taking an extra blanket with him. After all, it was pretty cold outside.  
  
Laying Kagome in his lap, he wrapped her up in the extra blanket and held her close. "Kagome....please wake up soon....." With that, he fell asleep.  
  
************************  
  
Kagome began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She was still sore, but at least now she felt slightly rested. When she looked over, she saw she was in Inuyasha's arms and started blushing, but she saw how peaceful he looked and just smiled and laid her head on his chest. "Why is Inuyasha being so nice to me? Oh yeah.........."  
  
~*~*~FLASH BACK~*~*~  
  
"Are you ever going to admit your feelings to Kagome?" "I don't know. Why?" "Because I heard her and Sango talking-" "Were you spying on them again?!" Miroku held his hands up in defense. "No. I just overheard them a while ago. Sango was telling Kagome to tell you how she felt. I don't know exactly what they were talking about but Sango did say that Kagome needed to be more open with her feelings........" He trailed of, waiting to hear Inuyasha's reaction. "So. I will tell her when I feel the time is right. I would rather tell her without her friends here because they'll make a big deal of it. They're too energetic." "I guess you're right. But remember this: don't take too long. If you do, you may lose your chance." And with that, Miroku went back to the hut.  
  
~*~*~END FLASH BACK~*~*~  
  
"I overheard them that night......when they thought I was asleep.......I wonder what they meant? I know I should tell him.......I WANT to tell him.....I really do. It's just that........what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Kagome looked up at the sleeping hanyou. "I just don't want to tell him if he doesn't feel the same way. I would hurt......a lot........." With that, Kagome fell asleep once again.  
  
The next morning, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were the first ones up. When they saw Inuyasha and Kagome, they slowly moved over to Sango and woke her up.  
  
"Hey Sango," Yuka said, "wake up! Look over at Inuyasha and Kagome!"  
  
Sango sat up and looked in the direction that Yuka was pointing. When she saw Inuyasha holding Kagome, she smiled. "They really do make a great couple. I hope they tell each other soon."  
  
"How long has it been? How long have you known that they were in love?" Eri asked curiously.  
  
"I've known since the day I met them. They were just too stubborn to admit it. It's rather funny, don't you think?"  
  
Eri laughed. "It is funny. And to think that we thought Kagome liked Hojo. I guess not." "Who's Hojo?"  
  
"He's a guy in our school. He likes Kagome, a lot, and keeps asking her out. I don't know why we forced her to go out with him when she clearly didn't want to."  
  
"Why did you then?"  
  
"Because she told us about some guy, that we now know is Inuyasha, who was always a jerk and rude so we made her go out with Hojo. We thought she would forget about the other person. I guess we were wrong."  
  
"Yeah. You were wrong all right. I've started to see it more and more. Kagome gets this look in her eyes when ever she looks at Inuyasha. She looks like she's about to tell him, but decides not too."  
  
"Why?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Because she thinks he still loves Kikyo."  
  
"Who's Kikyo?"  
  
"Inuyasha's first love. She died after pinning Inuyasha to a tree. When she was brought back, he would often go and find her to try and talk to her. He once agreed to go to hell with her. I know he didn't want to, but I think he thought that was best. He thought that until it broke Kagome's heart." Sango replied bitterly.  
  
"Why? Why go through so much trouble though? I mean, if he really does love Kagome, why doesn't he just tell her?"  
  
"Because, from what I understand, in the beginning, they hated each other. I think he was too stubborn to admit that it was because he had feelings for her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Inuyasha started to wake up and the girls fell silent. "What are you gawking at?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." they said in unison and turned away.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there, dumbfounded, until he felt Kagome stirring.  
  
"Hnnmm....." As she opended her eyes, she tried to sit up, but instantly regretted it. She felt a sharp pain in her side and yelped in pain.  
  
Knowing that she couldn't sit up on her own, Inuyasha gently sat her up in a sitting position, holding her steady so that she wouldn't fall. "Thank you...." she whispered.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "I'm fine....." she tried to stand up, "OUCH! OW OW OW!" she yelled and fell to the ground in pain.  
  
Sango, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri ran to help her. "Kagome! Are you okay?!" Eri said.  
  
Inuyasha picked her up again and put her in her sleeping bag. "You shouldn't be up yet. You're still weak."  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"No you're not." Sango agreed with Inuyasha. "Kagome, you're hurt pretty bad. You should just get as much rest as you can."  
  
"But I just wanna take a bath!"  
  
Sango turned to Inuyasha. "Can we at least take her to a hot spring? Who knows, it might help dull the pain."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "I don't think she can walk on her own though."  
  
"I'll hold her up. Come on Kagome." Sango kneeled down and helped Kagome to her feet. "We'll be back in an hour."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wait Sango." Kagome said weakly and turned toward Inuyasha. "Thank you."  
  
With that, the girls walked off toward the hot springs.  
  
**********************************************  
  
A/N: KONNICHIWA!!!!!!!! Okay minna-san, you must now review and tell me how you liked this chapter! I might take a while to write the next chapter so if you have any ideas that you think I might like, send them in!! I love hearing from people!!!!!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~Inuyasha+Kagome 


	7. The Hot Springs

Chapter 7 The Hot Springs  
  
Sango, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri all took Kagome to the hot springs so she could get cleaned up, but even though the springs were only a few hundred yards away, it took them half an hour to get there. Kagome was still very weak and had to lean on Sango for support.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you want to? Maybe we should just go back. You're still too weak to be up and you need your rest." Sango said in worried tone as she helped Kagome climb up to the hot springs.  
  
"I'm not going back. I think the water might help dull the pain a little."  
  
"Okay. Well, here we are. Do you need any help?"  
  
"No. I'll be alright on my own."  
  
"We'll meet you in the hot springs. Take your time."  
  
Kagome watched as the other girls undressed and got into the warm water. For a moment, she thought about just going back, but she was still pretty sore and for her, warm water usually calmed her nerves.  
  
She slipped off the haori she was wearing and took off her skirt, the only part of her uniform that wasn't completely ruined, and carefully got into the water.  
  
They stayed there for a good two hours before Kagome felt she was well enough to walk back to the cave unsupported. She slipped her skirt back on and wrapped the haori around herself and turned to wait for the others.  
  
"Kagome," Yuka asked, "do you feel any better?"  
  
"Yes. Much better, thank you."  
  
"We should be getting back. It's getting dark." Sango said as she looked at the sky. "It shouldn't take that long to get there now that you're feeling better, Kagome."  
  
"I hope so. I just hope the pain doesn't decide to come back half way back." Kagome stated.  
  
They started to walk back, but this time at a quicker pace.  
  
**********************  
  
"Dammit. It's getting dark. They should be back by now! What the hell is taking them so long?" Inuyasha was getting restless. The girls had been gone for more than two hours and though he didn't want to admit it, Inuyasha was worried about Kagome.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku stated calmly. "I'm sure they'll be back soon. You must keep in mind that Kagome is just now starting to recover and has only been up for a few hours. She's still fairly weak and needs help getting around."  
  
"I know that, you stupid monk." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Geez. You don't have to get defensive. I'm only saying that you should be more patient."  
  
"Feh."  
  
***********************  
  
The cave was now within sight as the girls headed back. Kagome was starting to feel tired and weak again and started to breathe heavily, collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay?" Eri asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." she said. "Can we stop for a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They all took a seat on the hard, cold ground and rested. Every once in a while, they would sneak glances at Kagome to see if she was going to make it back. She looked really pale and looked like she would collapse any second from exhaustion.  
  
"Kagome, you're welcome to get on my back for the remainder of the way." Sano said.  
  
"No. I want to walk back on my own. Besides, I feel fine. Can we go now?"  
  
They nodded and started walking once more.  
  
************************  
  
Inuyasha sat deep in thought while he waited for Kagome and the others to get back.  
  
"Maybe we should just go back to Kaede's until Kagome's fully healed. I don't want her putting too much stress on herself just to look for the jewel shards. WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?! SINCE WHEN DO I CARE? But I do care." he thought. "I thought I was gonna lose her that time. I still need to tell her how I feel and I almost lost my chance. I don't want to lose her. She's the only person who's actually cared about me for who I am. Kikyo didn't. She wanted me to turn full human, but Kagome doesn't care."  
  
"......I don't care because it's your blood."  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he remembered the time she'd said that. It was true. She didn't care if he was a half demon. She'd never left his side, even when he turned full demon. She'd tried to help him, and showed no fear.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Miroku looked up as the girls returned. Sango looked much happier now that she'd taken a bath and Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka looked refreshed. With everything that had happened, everyone was a little depressed. What got their attention though was Kagome's appearance. She was still pale and, even after a dip in the hot springs, looked like she had before; exhausted.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and gave him a weak smile before going over to her sleeping bag. Before she was able to reach her sleeping bag, she collapsed to the ground, exhausted.  
  
Sango was about to rush over to help her friend, but Inuyasha calmly walked over to her, picked her up, and carried her to her sleeping bag. He didn't care what the others said. All he wanted was for Kagome to be comfortable and get better soon.  
  
Sango and the others starred in shock. They'd never seen him be so nice to Kagome before and it was a little unsettling.  
  
"What? What'd I do?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." they said in unison.  
  
There was an awkward silence before they all went to bed.  
  
****************************************  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter done! Hope you all liked it!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~Kagome 


	8. Continuing the Journey

KONNICHIWA! Here's the chapter that everyone's been asking for! No! Not the one where Inuyasha tells Kagome how he feels! Just another chapter. I don't know when they're gonna admit their feelings to each other. I know it'll be soon, but I want it to be PERFECT so I'm gonna wait for a few more chapters.  
  
Okay, go and read! Be sure to review and tell me how you like it!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~Kagome  
  
****************************************  
  
Chapter 8 Continuing the Journey  
  
Kagome woke up the following morning to hear the people around her talking. She sat up to see what was going on and saw the rest of the group eating.  
  
"Kagome!" cried a very happy Shippo. "You're awake!"  
  
"Hello to you too, Shippo." Kagome said as she hugged the little kitsune. "I feel a lot better today. How about we continue on today?"  
  
"Are you sure Kagome? You didn't seem fine yesterday." Ayumi said.  
  
"No. Really. I'm fine."  
  
"Okay. Then let's go as soon has you have something to eat." Sango said.  
  
***************************  
  
As soon as Kagome had eaten, they left the cave and continued on. Kagome felt so much better and had only a little pain. She was still going to take it easy just in case she got too tired and passed out. It would be a few more weeks before she was back to normal.  
  
"Guys, can we stop? I'm starting to feel dizy." Kagome said as she tried to keep up.  
  
"Kagome, I don't think Inuyasha's gonna let us stop." Yuka whispered to her friend.  
  
Inuyasha heard this of course, but didn't do anything about it. Instead, he walked over to Kagome and put her on his back.  
  
"I-Inuyasha! What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"You're dizzy right? I don't think it's a good idea to stop here so you can rest on my back." Inuyasha stated as he continued walking. "Tell me when you want to get off."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome was actually glad that they didn't stop. She didn't tell them exactly how dizzy she was, but she was so dizzy that if Inuyasha hadn't picked her up, she would've passed out. She was now comfortable and didn't feel sick anymore, but she didn't want to get off, so she fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha, feeling her relax, took a glance at her and saw her sleeping. He smiled to himself and turned to face the others.  
  
"This looks like a good place to stop. We'll rest here for a while, okay?"  
  
"Sure." they said in unison.  
  
They had been walking for about four or five hours and were now tired and hungry.  
  
As they stopped for the night, Inuyasha set Kagome down against a nearby tree and put an extra blanket on her. As he started to walk away, Kagome woke up.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha walked back up to her and knelt beside her. "Do you need anything?"  
  
She shook her head. "I just wanted to say thank you." she said.  
  
Inuyasha smiled slightly. "You're welcome."  
  
Inuyasha stayed by her until she went back to sleep. He knew she was tired and that she wouldn't be able to go any further for today.  
  
"It's gonna be a while before she's able to travel long distances again." he thought as he walked away to join the others. "I just hope she's not putting too much stress on herself now." "Hey Inuyasha," Miroku called, "how's Lady Kagome?"  
  
"She's fine. She's just sleeping right now." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Miroku nodded and turned to Sango. "My lovely Sango, are you hungry?" he asked as he moved his hand..........  
  
SLAP!  
  
"You stupid hentai. You'll never learn will you?" Sango said as she stomped off towards Kagome.  
  
Shippo started to laugh as Miroku stood up. "You never learn do you Miroku."  
  
"I don't know what you mean." he said with a grin.  
  
**************************  
  
"I swear, he'll never learn." Sango muttered as she sat down next to the sleeping Kagome.  
  
She set up her bed for the night and went to sleep.  
  
**************************  
  
Kagome woke with a start in a cold sweat and tears rolling down her cheeks. She had awoken from a nightmare and had to look around her to make sure it was just a dream.  
  
She shivered lightly. It was very cold and the blanket she had wasn't helping much. Getting up, she went to go find her sleeping bag, still carrying her extra blanket.  
  
Not noticing a tree root out of the ground, she tripped, twisting her ankle. Not wanting to wake anyone up, she didn't shout out but whimpered slightly. She saw her sleeping bag a few feet away and crawled the rest of the way. She decided to treat her ankle later as it wasn't twisted that bad.  
  
Carefully slipping into her sleeping bag, she was about to close her eyes when Inuyasha walked up to her.  
  
"You alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm okay, just cold."  
  
"Let me see your ankle."  
  
"How'd you know I twisted my ankle?" "I heard you get up and watched you fall." he said. "Let me see it."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm okay. It's not that bad."  
  
"Kagome, you don't know that. Just let me see it. If it's not that bad I'll leave you alone."  
  
Kagome gave a defeated sigh and crawled out of her sleeping bag, handing him her ankle.  
  
"Does this hurt?" he asked as he bent it back slightly.  
  
"OW! Yes it does!" Kagome said, a few tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Kagome, I think you may have sprained your ankle. You didn't break it, but you did sprain it pretty badly." Inuyasha said as he rubbed the side of her foot. "Does it still hurt?"  
  
Kagome nodded, biting her lip to try and dull the pain.  
  
Inuyasha picked her up and jumped into a nearby tree.  
  
"Inuyasha! What're you doing?!" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing, but sat down against a strong branch and let Kagome rest against him. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."  
  
Kagome smiled and fell asleep, resting her head against his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So? How'd you like it? I'm sorry if it's too short but I've been VERY busy. Homework is starting to get to me and I think I just lowered my english grade on accident. Oops. I'll try and make it up though.  
  
Anyways, I would like to now take the time to thank all of the nice reviewers.  
  
Josie- I'm really glad you like it. Keep reading!  
  
Janessa- Just so ya know, this is moocow's sister. You can bug her about updating her fanfics but I'm gonna take my time. Keep reading!  
  
Inudog- I'm really glad you like my story. That really means a lot to me. I will DEFINETELY think about that suggestion. Thanks. I look forward to hearing more ideas from you. If you ever get any more ideas, feel welcome to email me any time!  
  
Kagome-chan-miko- Glad you like it. I'm working hard to make this a good story. I'm getting quite a few responses so I guess they do like it. Keep reading. OH! And I will try and update sooner.  
  
Yuna- Thanks for the compliment. I know some of my sentences are choppy and I need to work on that, but hey, at least they aren't incomplete thoughts. Keep reading!  
  
trueyamigirlfriend- Yeah....all honors classes. I feel so sorry for myself...It's okay though...some of them are alright. I have most of my classes with my friend so I'm happy. The only class I don't like is french. I LOATH it! I would rather take japanese! But my school doesn't offer it!!! cries very loudly Anyway, glad you like my story! Keep reading!  
  
Zonza- Glad you like it. Yeah he can. That's why I put that there. HE'S JUST SO CUTE! Okay, I'm just gonna shut up... yeah, yeah, I have a crush on Inuyasha. So what. Keep reading!  
  
TheFrozenCow- I'm glad you like this story, but I wasn't sure if people would like it. I thought nobody was gonna read it. That just shows how stupid I am. Ja!  
  
EvIL- I don't think they'll ever know who did it. I'm still deciding on that. Thanks for reading! I hope you keep reading!  
  
VioletRose- No I don't think they're very happy. But oh well. Oh! Kirara is there, I just haven't mentioned her yet. Keep reading!  
  
DeathAngelthestreetfighte- Glad you like it. I will defenitely try to make her more light headed.  
  
Fallon- I will try and update as soon as I can. My school work comes first though.  
  
Silver-Eternal-flame- Yup. They know everything. Now only Hojo is left in the dust. HEEHEE. I like the thought of that....Hojo is such a dumbass. I hate him!  
  
hitomi- I've seen this done before so I thought I'd try it. Hope you keep reading!  
  
Tsume Yamagata- Well, about that, her friends jumped in right after her so Kagome wasn't out of the well yet. And I didn't make up their names. My friend has the art book and when I looked through it, it had Kagome's friends' names. Glad you like it. Keep reading!  
  
************************  
  
I think that's all! Okay! I'm gonna go now. Ja ne!  
  
~Kagome 


	9. quick authors note

KONNICHWA MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No this is not a chapter. I just have a few things to say.  
  
I would like to now take the time to thank you again for all the nice reviews! They really mean a lot to me. They're my motivation to write more and I love them all! I just want to say, ARIGATO GASUMAZU (I think that's how you spell it.)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks again!!!  
  
Luv ya lots!  
  
~Kagome  
  
PS: this is a note to inudog:  
  
Thank you so much for your ideas, they really help out. I will definetley think about using the newest idea you gave me in one of the next chapters. Most likely chapter 10.  
  
You are free to email me ANY TIME! I love hearing from people.  
  
Thanks again!  
  
~Kagome  
  
PPS: this is to everyone:  
  
There! That's all I had to say! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have homework to do and another chapter to write. Until next time!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~Kagome 


	10. Splitting Up for Time Alone

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KONNICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow! I'm already on chapter 9! I didn't think this story would be very popular, but I guess you guys proved me wrong! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reading! Here's the chapter you've been begging me to put up! No! It's not the chapter where Inuyasha tells her how he feels! That's not until NEXT chapter. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9 Splitting Up for Time Alone  
  
The next morning, Sango was the first one up. As she stretched, she noticed that Kagome was no longer sleeping next to her. Frantic, she ran to the nearby tree that Inuyasha was sleeping in, unaware that Kagome was with him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha said angrily. "Kagome's still sleeping so don't wake her up!"  
  
"S-still sleeping?"  
  
"Duh. She hurt her ankle last night so I let her sleep up here."  
  
"Oh. Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine, but I think I'm gonna take her back to her time for a while. She's been through a lot in the past few days."  
  
"But you hate it when she leaves."  
  
"Who says I'm coming straight back here? I'll stay with her until she wants to come back. Besides, she needs to get more supplies and she said something about on of those stupid test things."  
  
"Well, I guess you're right, but what about the jewel shard?"  
  
"We'll deal with it later." Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree with a sleeping Kagome in his arms. "We'll come back for it after I take her home."  
  
"Okay. When are we leaving?"  
  
"Right after breakfast. I want to leave as soon as possible. I want to try and get back to the village by tomorrow."  
  
Sango looked at him like he was crazy. "And how do you plan on getting us there? Not all of us are as fast as you."  
  
"You, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome's friends can ride on Kirara and I'll carry Kagome. She can't put weight on her ankle. She sprained it pretty bad."  
  
"Okay. I'll go get breakfast ready." Sango said as she walked back to the others.  
  
After Sango left, Inuyasha woke Kagome up.  
  
"Kagome." he said as he sat down against the tree. "Kagome, wake up."  
  
Kagome groaned slightly and buried her face in his chest. "Not yet........just a little longer......" she mumbled.  
  
"Not now Kagome. You can sleep on our way back to the village."  
  
At that, Kagome woke up and stared at Inuyasha. "Back to the village?"  
  
"Yeah. I was gonna take you back to your time for a while. Is that all right with you?"  
  
"To my time? What about the jewel shard?" Kagome didn't know whether or not she should be should be happy or not. He usually wouldn't let her leave.  
  
"We'll find the shard later. You've been through a lot in the last few days; I'll take you home for a few days."  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes to make sure he was telling the truth, but there was no trace of a lie in those beautiful golden orbs. She smiled. "Okay. Can we eat before we go?"  
  
"Sano's getting breakfast ready now. That is, if Miroku hasn't done anything to upset her."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Let's go then."  
  
Inuyasha picked her up and put her on his back so that she didn't have to walk. "How's your ankle?" he asked as he walked towards the others.  
  
"It still hurts. I don't think I'll be able to walk for a few days." she said. "How long will it take to get to my time?"  
  
"Well, if I carry you and Sango and the others ride Kirara, then it should only take two days."  
  
"What about Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka? I don't think they'll be able to fit on Kirara."  
  
"We'll figure something out."  
  
When they reached the others, Inuyasha put Kagome down just as Yuka was running up to them. "Kagome! How do you feel this morning?"  
  
"Fine." Kagome replied. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"I couldn't find anything good so I just grilled some fish." Sango said, looking at Kagome.  
  
"That's fine." Kagome said. "Let's eat."  
  
**************************  
  
Shortly after breakfast, the group got ready to depart. Surprisingly, all of them (besides Inuyasha and Kagome) were able to ride Kirara and they were able to go much faster. If they didn't stop for any breaks, they would get back to the village by nightfall.  
  
"Kagome, you can rest if you like. It'll be a while before we get there." Inuyasha said looking over his shoulder at Kagome.  
  
"I'm find. I'll sleep later." she said, but she had no sooner said it that she fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha smiled to himself. 'I'm actually glad that I'm going with her to her time........It'll give me time alone with her. Maybe I'll tell her how I feel during that time........That way, her friends won't be able to say anything............'  
  
*****************************  
  
They were able to reach the village by nightfall with Kaede there to greet them.  
  
"You're back. Were you successful in getting the shard?" Kaede asked.  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something, but Miroku interrupted. "No, Lady Kaede. We were delayed."  
  
"What happened?" "Well........I'm not sure exactly. All I know is that Kagome was attacked and we were stuck in a cave for a few days." Miroku said. "By the time we did start up again, Kagome was so exhausted and in pain that we decided that it would be best to come back."  
  
"I see." Kaede said thoughtfully.  
  
At that time, Kagome began to stir.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered.  
  
"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled. "How do you feel?" "I'm still tired......" Kagome said as she yawned. "Can we leave tomorrow? I'm really tired."  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha looked at the others for a moment before walking into the hut. "Do you want me to set up your sleeping bag?"  
  
Kagome nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
'Man, she really must be tired!' Inuyasha thought as he put Kagome down for a moment to get her bed ready. 'I know it's just because of recent events, but still.........I'm a little worried.'  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up again and tucked her into her sleeping bag. As he walked away, Kagome began to sit up.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Get some sleep. We'll leave in the morning."  
  
Kagome nodded and drifted off to sleep.  
  
*******************************  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up to someone shaking her gently.  
  
"Kagome, wake up."  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Come on Kagome. If you want to get back in time for this 'skool' thing of yours, we need to leave now."  
  
Kagome groaned and slowly got up. "Okay, okay, I'm up." She tried to stand, forgetting the pain in her ankle, but as soon as she put weight on it, she yelped and fell.  
  
Inuyasha caught her before she could hit the ground and looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine......" she said, "I just don't think it's a good idea to walk right now."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and picked her up bridal style, causing her to blush. "Let's go."  
  
"Okay." Kagome said, blushing.  
  
Inuyasha walked outside carrying Kagome and found Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi gathering a few things that they had gotten from the village. When they saw Inuyasha and Kagome they started giggling.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, confused. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing!" her friends said through their laughter.  
  
"Okay then, let's go."  
  
They said good bye to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. Shippo was in tears and wouldn't let go of Kagome, who was still in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo!" Kagome tried to soothe the kitsune. "I'll be back in a few days! Be good for Sango and Miroku for me okay? If you're good, I'll bring you a treat."  
  
At that, Shippo stopped crying and gave Kagome a hug before jumping onto Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Bye. See you in a few days!" Kagome called as they walked off towards the well.  
  
*****************************  
  
They reached the well rather quickly and they jumped in, on their way back to modern day Japan.  
  
When they reached the other side of the well, Inuyasha quickly jumped out and got the ladder for Kagome's friends to climb up.  
  
Once everyone was up, Kagome started limping toward the well house door. "Kagome? Are you sure you can walk?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, but think of what my mom would say if she saw you carrying me." Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and began to follow her outside. "She wouldn't say anything if I carried you on my back would she?"  
  
Kagome stopped and turned. "No. I guess you're right." She smiled. "I guess that would work." Inuyasha walked up to her and kneeled down to her level so that she could climb onto his back. Her friends, who were behind them, started giggling and whispering amongst themselves causing Kagome and Inuyasha to blush.  
  
"What? What'd I do?" Inuyasha asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing." the three giggling girls said in unison.  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged and continued walking toward Kagome's house. When they reached the Shrine steps, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka stopped.  
  
"Well, we should probably go. Our parents are probably worried." Eri said. "Will we see you at school tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. "I know you'll be staying here with me for a few days right Inuyasha? You don't mind if I go to school do you?"  
  
"I don't mind. I'll even take you if you like." he replied.  
  
"Really?" Kagome said, shocked. "Thank you!"  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Yuka said. "Bye."  
  
Kagome waved goodbye to her friends and she and Inuyasha continued on toward her house.  
  
When They reached her house, her mother was there to greet them.  
  
"Hi mom." Kagome said.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi turned. "Hello Kagome. Hi Inuyasha. How long will you be staying this time dear?"  
  
"He'll be staying until I go back mom." Kagome answered for Inuyasha. "Is that okay?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Of course it's okay! Inuyasha, you are always welcome here." "Thank you." he said smiling.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was about to walk back into the house when she noticed that Inuyasha was carrying Kagome.  
  
"Kagome dear, is there something you need to tell me?" her mother asked slyly.  
  
Kagome blushed and shook her head. "No. It's nothing like that! I just.......sprained my ankle.............that's all............." she said, still blushing. "Right Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha quickly nodded. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled.  
  
"Well, come on inside. You're just in time for lunch."  
  
With that they walked into the house. Kagome sighed. 'This is going to be a long week.' she thought. 'I just hope I have some time alone with Inuyasha so I can tell him how I feel......without interruptions.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOO? How'd you like it? I hope you liked it because the next chapter is going to take a LONG time to finish...  
  
I have another book report to do and I only have about a month to do it..IT'S NOT FAIR! TEACHERS ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOO EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay! I would like to thank all of the reviewers because without all the reviews, I wouldn't have motivation to write this story at all. Thank you soooooooooooooo much!  
  
Well, that's all for now!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~Kagome 


	11. One Hell of a Confession

Konnichiwa minna-san!!!!! Gomen nasai about the wait. I've been working on my book report and some other crap for school. I'm still not finished with my book report either. I was reading The Queen of the Damned by Ann Rice and I LOVED IT!! THAT BOOK WAS AMAZING! Now I just have to watch the movie! That should be interesting...  
  
Okay, I'm gonna shut up now so you can go and read the chapter. I really hope you like it. It may seem a little short and boring but I was running out of ideas! I think it's long enough so if you don't think so, please send in some ideas that could help make the next chapter longer and more exciting.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~Kagome  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter 10 One Hell of a Confession  
  
"Kagome dear!" Mrs. Higurashi called.  
  
"Yes mom?" Kagome walked into the kitchen and put down her bag.  
  
"You've been gone for a while. Would you like me to draw you a bath before lunch?"  
  
Kagome yawned and nodded. "Yes please."  
  
"Okay. I'll go start your bath for you." Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the kitchen up to the bathroom while Kagome walked up to her room.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his sitting spot, which was against Kagome's bed. "What is it Kagome?"  
  
"I'm gonna go take a bath so you can stay up here and rest if you like."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "When's lunch?"  
  
"After I take my bath." Kagome stated as she began walking out of the room. "Oh, before I forget," she stopped and turned, "my mom still doesn't know about what happened and I would like it to stay that way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if I told her, she might freak out and say that I can't go the feudal era anymore." Kagome said, a little sorrow noticeable in her voice.  
  
"I promise I won't tell her."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you. Oh, also, I need to put new bandages on after my bath. Do you think you could help me with that?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed slightly but nodded in reply. With another smile, Kagome walked out of her room.  
  
***********************  
  
"Oh, Kagome dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as Kagome walked into the bathroom, "I didn't know if you wanted a lavender scented bath or melon scented so I'll let you decide."  
  
"Thanks mom." Kagome said as her mother walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
**********************************  
  
As Kagome removed her clothes and put them in the corner, she looked at her side, deciding whether or not to take off her bandages or not.  
  
"I won't take them off. Inuyasha might yell at me." Kagome thought as she slipped into her bath.  
  
She stayed in the bath for about an hour, just enjoying the warm water.  
  
"This feels so good! I'm so glad I came home for a few days. I wonder how long Inuyasha will stay. I at least want to stay for a week." Kagome thought as she started planning some activities for them to do during their break from shard hunting.  
  
As she dried off and slipped into some clean clothes that her mother had laid out for her, she remembered that she had to call her friends later and make sure that they got home safely. She also had to tell them that she was coming to school the next day, despite the fact that the wound on her side hadn't healed yet. It was also healing slower than usual. The smaller cut that was on her arm was now completely healed. You wouldn't even be able to tell it was even there if you didn't get up close. Then you would be able to see a fairly large scar. It wasn't much, but it would always be there.  
  
"I hope nobody decides to hug me or grab me tomorrow." Kagome muttered to herself. Then she thought about gym class. "Crap! I can't make an excuse! If I did, they would send me to the nurse.....or worse....they'll find out and tell my mom! Oh well." She sighed mentally. "I'll just deal with it."  
  
With that last thought, she walked out of the bathroom and into her room.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome walked quietly into her room just in case Inuyasha was asleep; which he was. He was leaning against Kagome's bed, slightly leaning forward and hiding his face under his bangs, giving him a peaceful look. Not wanting to disturb him, Kagome decided to call her friends first.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Moshi, moshi." Yuka said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi Yuka!" Kagome said cheerfully. "Did you get home okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I just told my mom that I stayed at your house to help you while you were sick with the flu." her friend replied calmly.  
  
"And she believed you?!"  
  
"At first she didn't, but I'm pretty good at lieing so it was no problem."  
  
"That's good!" Kagome sighed in relief. She was sure that her friends would get in trouble for "skipping" school, but apparently she was wrong.  
  
"So, are you coming to school tomorrow?" Or is Inuyasha going to make you stay at home and rest?" Yuka asked curiously.  
  
"I'm actually planning on coming to school." Kagome said as if it was the only choice she had. "I know it's not the best thing to do right now, but my mom doesn't know what happened. What would I tell her?"  
  
"I guess you're right." Yuka said thoughtfully. "Just don't put too much strain on yourself. You're still healing, after all."  
  
"I know." Kagome sighed. "Well, I'm gonna have to talk to you later Yuka." "Okay, bye!"  
  
With that, Kagome hung up the phone and turned to wake Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, pushing him slightly.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked groggily.  
  
"Lunch is almost ready."  
  
At the mention of lunch, Inuyasha's face brightened. "Lunch?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "I just need to change my bandages. You don't need to help me if you don't want to, you know."  
  
"I told you that I would help you." Inuyasha said looking at her.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha. I'll be right back." She left the room and went downstairs to go get the extra bandages that were in her bag.  
  
************************************  
  
When she go downstairs to the kitchen to get her bag, her mother walked in from the other room.  
  
"Oh, Kagome." her mother said cheerfully. "Would you like some lunch now?"  
  
Kagome quickly grabbed her bag. "Umm.......not yet mom. I'm gonna go and put my stuff away. I'll be down in a few minutes." Kagome ran back upstairs and into her room.  
  
Sighing heavily, she put her oversized yellow backpack in a corner beside her desk.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously as Kagome sat down beside him.  
  
"My mom caught me grabbing my bag. I thought she was going to ask me about it."  
  
"Well, let's change your bandages so we can go and eat lunch." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome nodded and grabbed the extra bandages and antibiotics out of her bag. Putting them down, Kagome lifted up her shirt to her bra line.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he removed her old bandages, "your wounds aren't healing as quickly as they should be."  
  
"I was wondering why the pain in my side never went away......" Kagome looked down at the wound on her side as Inuyasha put some of the antibiotics over the healing wound.  
  
Being oblivious to anything going on outside of Kagome's room, they didn't hear Mrs. Higurashi coming up the stairs.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, lunch is ready!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she opened the door to her daughter's room. When she saw the healing wound on Kagome's side, she freaked. "Oh my god! Kagome what happened?!" Mrs. Higurashi rushed towards her daughter, shoving Inuyasha out of the way.  
  
"Mom, it's nothing. I'm fine." Kagome said trying to push her mother off of her. "Mom, really! I'm fine! Can you please leave and let Inuyasha finish putting the bandages on?"  
  
At the mention of Inuyasha, her mother's eyes flashed and she turned and glared daggers at him. "How could you let this happen to her?!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.  
  
"Mom!" Kagome never yelled at her mother, but blaming Inuyasha for something that he couldn't pervent was unbearable. "Leave him alone!! It's not his fault!"  
  
"Kagome, he should've been there to protect you!" her mother yelled back. "I have every right to yell at him!"  
  
"No you don't!!" Kagome slammed her fists onto the floor, tears starting to fall from her dark brown eyes. "You have no right to yell at him. I know Inuyasha. If he had been there, he would've done everything he could to save me. I trust him with my life."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. Nobody had ever defended him before.When Kagome turned and smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry I yelled." Mrs. Higurashi said, letting go of her daughter and looking at the ground sadly. "It's just that I'm worried about you when you go over there."  
  
"I know that mom. Please understand that I can take care of myself."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded and started walking out of the room. "Make sure you still come down for lunch."  
  
As soon as Kagome was sure that her mother was out of earshot, she started crying again.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to her to try and comfort her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just peachy!" she said sarcastically through her continuous sobs. "My own mother doesn't think I can take myself. Why wouldn't I be okay?" With that, a new fit of sobs came.  
  
Inuyasha, knowing that anything he said would probably make things worse, pulled her into his lap and started rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Shhh. Please don't cry Kagome. I hate seeing you cry. It makes me feel like it was my fault."  
  
"Why do you care about me all of a sudden?" Kagome said as she began to calm down slightly. "You usually just yell at me and don't care about how I feel."  
  
"Kagome, I've always cared about you and I always will." Inuyasha said quietly. "I probably should've said this a long time ago; Kagome, I love you."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Well? How was it? I don't think I did that bad. It took me a long time to finish because I had a crap load of work to do, but I got it done! The next chapter will probably be longer if I have enough ideas. I really want something else to happen but I'm not sure what. I just know that it has to be something the is exciting and grabs your attention.  
  
Well, talk to you all later! Hope you keep reading even if the chapters take FOREVER to write. I WORK HARD SO DON'T BLAME ME!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~Kagome 


	12. Back To School

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!! I'm very very sorry for the long wait but I've been VERY busy! I've got soooooooooo much homework and I still haven't started this stupid piece of crap science project that's due in January.  
  
I had fun writing this chapter. It was my little "unknown" excuse to stay up late writing it and now it's finally DONE! I'm now starting the next chapter and I hope it'll be about the same length. Enjoy!  
  
JA NE!  
  
~Kagome  
  
Chapter 11 Back To School  
  
********* LAST CHAPTER *********  
  
"Kagome, I've always cared about you and I always will." Inuyasha said quietly. "I probably should've said this a long time ago; Kagome, I love you."  
  
********* END *********  
  
Inuyasha thought he felt Kagome tense as he said those words, but she quickly relaxed and whispered, "I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry for all the times I ever hurt you; I really am. I was just afraid that if I opened up to anyone that something bad would happen."  
  
"I understand." Kagome said as she looked up at him and smiled. "You had a hard life. I'm willing to wait to tell people until you're ready."  
  
"Thank you Kagome. Maybe we'll be able to tell them after we get back." Inuyasha said as he leaned down and kissed her gently.  
  
Kagome returned the kiss happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's go have lunch."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and quickly finished putting the bandages around Kagome's torso and they walked downstairs hand in hand.  
  
***********************************  
  
As Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi was putting lunch on the table.  
  
"Onee-san!" Souta cried when he saw Kagome walk into the room. "You're home!"  
  
"Well, hello to you too Souta." Kagome said, ruffling her younger brother's hair.  
  
"So Kagome, how long are you staying this time?" Jii-chan asked as he began eating his lunch.  
  
"I don't know yet." Kagome replied, sitting down with Inuyasha. "I was thinking I would stay for at least a week."  
  
"How long are you staying big-brother Inuyasha?" Souta asked eagerly.  
  
"I'm staying for as long as Kagome is." Inuyasha said as he looked at a smiling Kagome.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
It was fairly quiet during lunch; no one knowing what to say at the moment. The only sound other than people eating was Inuyasha and Kagome talking quietly.  
  
To break the silence, Kagome's mother started a conversation with her daughter.  
  
"Kagome, do you have any plans with Inuyasha yet?"  
  
"I think there's a school festival later this week, so maybe we'll go to that." Kagome said.  
  
"That sounds nice." Mrs. Higurashi said cheerfully. "I hope you have fun if you do go."  
  
******************************  
  
The rest of the day went by fairly quickly with nothing to do. Kagome was locked in her room trying to finish her homework for tomorrow and Inuyasha was in Souta's room playing video games.  
  
Dinner was also a silent affair as it seemed that nobody had anything to say. Earlier that day, Kagome had spoken to her mother about what had happened the day she was attacked. Even though she told her mother everything she could remember, there was a part of her that thought something was missing. Luckily, her mother couldn't read her thoughts and told her to just forget it.  
  
Kagome was already asleep in bed by the time Inuyasha came back to her room that night. Not wanting to disturb her, he leaned against her bed and tried to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~KAGOME DREAM SEQUENCE~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was running through a dark forest. It was raining and even though she was freezing, she knew she was being chased and needed to get away.  
  
As she started running again, she felt whoever was chasing her catch up and shove her against a nearby tree.  
  
Opening her eyes to see who it was, Kagome saw Kikyo standing in front of her holding a knife.  
  
"Only one of us can live in this world." the image of Kikyo said, glarring daggers. "Once you're dead, I will have my soul and live once again." Kikyo then stabbed her reincarnation as Kagome screamed in pain.  
  
As Kikyo walked away, a sobbing Kagome lay limp against the tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~END DREAM SEQUENCE~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha had been unable to sleep so he settled for watching Kagome. When she started tossing and turning in her sleep, he started to think he should wake her, but decided against it, knowing he would probably be sat until his back broke. He became worried, however, when she started whimpering and fell limp against her pillow.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he tried shaking her awake. "Kagome, wake up!"  
  
She felt cold in his arms and her heartbeat had slowed dramatically. Frantic, he figured the only way he could help her was to keep her as warm as possible so he removed his haori and a few of her blankets from her bed and wrapped them tightly around her, holding her close. She had once told him that his aura was warm and comforting so he sat against the wall with a bundled up Kagome in his arms and hoped that it was enough to keep her warm before he fell asleep.  
  
*******************************  
  
The next morning, Mrs. Higurashi came upstairs to wake up Kagome. When she opened the door and looked inside, she saw Inuyasha sleeping with her in his arms.  
  
"They look so cute together!" Mrs. Higurashi said to herself as she walked up to the couple. "Inuyasha, wake up."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened and he jumped slightly at the sight of Kagome's mother.  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha, dear." Mrs. Higurashi smiled cheerfully. "Could you wake up Kagome for me? Breakfast is almost ready." She smiled again and walked out of the room.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. She had much more color in her face this morning and her breathing seemed fine.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked unsurely.  
  
Kagome groaned as she tried to sit up. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?"  
  
She shook her head in response. "My whole body aches; I feel like a ton of bricks fell on me and my head hurts." she said as she fell back in his arms.  
  
"Your mom has breakfast made. Do you want to see if that will help any?"  
  
She nodded and leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"I'll carry you down, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha removed the extra blankets, but let her keep his haori and carried her downstairs bridal style.  
  
When they reached the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi greeted them.  
  
"Good morning!" she said cheerfully. "How do you feel this morning Kagome?"  
  
"I'm okay." Kagome replied weakly.  
  
"You don't sound fine, dear. Maybe you should stay home today."  
  
"No. I'll be fine." Kagome said as Inuyasha put her down next to her chair. "I'll feel much better after a warm bath."  
  
"Okay, but have some breakfast first."  
  
Kagome had hardly touched her food when she went to get ready for school. Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter left the room before turning to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said, pulling Inuyasha out of his trance.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is something bothering Kagome?"  
  
"I'm not sure. She was like this last night too."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Could you please keep an eye on her for a while? She looked like she was ready to collapse."  
  
"I will." he said and continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Kagome? Are you dressed yet?" her mother asked, knocking on Kagome's door.  
  
When she didn't get an answer, she figured that Kagome had gone back to bed and went in to wake her up. Walking in, she saw Kagome fast asleep against the wall beside her bed.  
  
"Kagome, wake up!" Mrs. Higurashi said. "You're going to be late for school."  
  
Inuyasha walked in a few seconds later, just in time to see Mrs. Higurashi walk by him and Kagome trying to get up.  
  
"Kagome don't get up; I have a better idea." He got down to her level and motioned for her to climb on his back. "Climb on. I'll take you to school."  
  
"You don't have to do that." Kagome said as she climbed onto his back.  
  
"Maybe I want to take you to school." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her bag and walked out the door. "Are you sure you're okay? You still look a little pale."  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Hey, aren't those your friends up ahead?"  
  
Kagome looked up to where Inuyasha was pointing. "Yes. Can we walk with them?"  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha caught up to Kagome's friends and let her down so that she could talk to them.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"Kagome!" Ayume pulled her friend into a hug. "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Lots better." Kagome replied smiling. She knew she wasn't telling the truth; she actually felt tired and weak and she didn't know how she was going to make it through the whole day.  
  
They continued walking to school and the the whole way, Inuyasha and Kagome held hands. Her friends noticed, but decided not to say anything until later.  
  
When they reached the school, something seemed different about the students; they weren't wearing their uniforms.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Yuka said, hitting herself in the head. "I forgot today we were supposed to have free dress!"  
  
"It's okay. I probably would've forgotten anyway." Kagome laughed. Turning to Inuyasha, she gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks for walking me to school. Why don't you come eat with me durning lunch on the roof."  
  
"Okay." Inuyasha smiled. "Why don't you keep my haori for today. I don't really need it."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'll see you at lunch!" She kissed him again and walked off with her giggling friends.  
  
Inuyasha went to a nearby tree and jumped onto the highest branch he could find, making sure to keep out of sight.  
  
**********************************  
  
"So Kagome," Eri said teasingly, "what's going on with you and Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome blushed a furious shade of red, covering her face with the haori. "W- well......w-we're together now.........." she mumbled, going even redder.  
  
Her friends smiled and looked at one another. "We knew you would tell him!" they yelled, making most of the class look at them like they were crazy. After that, they decided it would be best to keep it down.  
  
A few minutes later, Hojo walked up to the group of giggling girls. "Hi Kagome!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"H-hi Hojo......" Kagome didn't know what she was going to do. She already knew that he was there to ask her to the school festival, but she was already going with Inuyasha.  
  
"The school festival is this friday; I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Hojo said.  
  
"I'm sorry Hojo, but I'm already going with someone." Kagome replied simply.  
  
"Oh." Hojo looked a little crestfallen, but he didn't leave. "May I ask who?"  
  
"You wouldn't know him." Kagome said. "His name's Inuyasha; he's not from around here." 'Please let him leave.....' Kagome thought.  
  
Satisfied, Hojo left and sat at his desk, which was one row away from Kagome's.  
  
Kagome sighed and turned towards her friends again. "I'm glad that's over."  
  
"I'm actually kinda glad too." Yuka said. "Inuyasha really is the perfect guy for you."  
  
"Yeah. He really cares for you." Eri added, getting a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"You have no idea." Kagome smiled as she remembered when he confessed that he loved her. "I really mean it when I say I love him. We've been through so much together. You guys may think I'm crazy, but I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him." Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka all got tears in their eyes and gave Kagome a back- breaking hug.  
  
"Kagome, that was so sweet!" they all cried.  
  
"I'm so jealous!" Yuka said smiling.  
  
"Does he have a brother by any chance?" Eri asked eagerly.  
  
"He does." Kagome said. "But Sesshomaru is NOTHING like Inuyasha. They hate each other. Inuyasha's only half-demon as you already know. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, is a full-blooded youkai who basically loathes all hanyous and humans. There's no way he would ever consider me family."  
  
"That's too bad." Yuka said sadly.  
  
"You guys better sit down, the bell is about to ring." Kagome said as she quickly got out her books.  
  
*********************************  
  
Lunch came quickly and just like she promised, Kagome went up to the roof to eat with Inuyasha.  
  
Luckily, Inuyasha was already there waiting for her. "Hey Kagome." he greeted.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Inuyasha." Kagome said as she sat down beside him.  
  
"That's alright; I haven't been waiting that long." he said, kissing her. Kagome giggled and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you feel any better?" Inuyasha asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You looked really miserable this morning."  
  
"I actually do feel quite a bit better." she replied. "What happened last night? All I remember is feeling very cold and waking up wrapped in all those blankets."  
  
"I'm not sure myself." Inuyasha said. "I think you were having a nightmare because you were tossing in your sleep, but then you started to look like you were in a lot of pain and you got very pale and you just fell limp."  
  
Kagome stayed silent. She had heard of people dying in their dreams, but she never thought the person could die in reality too.  
  
"You really scared me Kagome. I thought I'd lost you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
Kagome looked up and him and smiled. "Let's have some lunch."  
  
***********************************  
  
As Kagome walked back into her class after lunch, her friends ran up to her and started bombarding her with questions.  
  
"Woah! Hold on! Can I at least sit down?" Kagome walked over to her seat, hoping that her friends would leave her alone, but they didn't.  
  
"Where were you during lunch?" Eri asked. "I thought you were going to come and eat with us outside."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I would be eating with Inuyasha." Kagome replied.  
  
"No you didn't." Yuka said. "You told us this morning. Eri just wasn't listening."  
  
"That makes sense." Kagome said as she started thinking about what happened the night before.  
  
"Kagome?" Ayumi said, waving her hand in front of Kagome's eyes. "Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
"Sorry. I was just thinking......" Kagome said, breaking out of her trance.  
  
"About what?" Yuka asked.  
  
"Remember when you asked me how I was this morning?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah.....why?" Ayumi said.  
  
"Well.......I wasn't fine at all."  
  
Hojo had returned from lunch just after Kagome sat down and decided to listen to their conversation while pretending to read a book.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ayumi asked, sitting down in a nearby desk chair.  
  
"I actually felt very weak and ready to collapse. That's why Inuyasha took me to school. He told me during lunch that I had almost died in my sleep last night."  
  
Her friends gasped. "Kagome, that's really serious! You shouldn't even be at school!" her friends yelled, causing heads to turn in their direction. Hojo had dropped his book when she said that, but pretended that he was just turning a page.  
  
"It's okay!" Kagome said calmly. "I feel fine now. I'm not completely back to normal, but that's why I have Inuyasha's haori."  
  
"Why do you have his haori?" Eri asked curiously.  
  
"Because it's warm and I just feel very comfortable and at peace when I wear it."  
  
"Oh......." Her friends decided that it was time to sit down so they could continue class.  
  
Even though the teacher had been in the room the whole time, she didn't ask Kagome about anything until after class.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Kagome, could I please have a word with you?" her teacher asked as the rest of the class left for the day.  
  
"Sure." Kagome walked up to the desk and waved to her friends. "Go on ahead. If you see Inuyasha, tell him that I'll be outside in a few minutes."  
  
Her friends nodded and left.  
  
"What is it Ms. Koyuki?"  
  
"I overheard your conversation today after lunch; you siad you almost died in your sleep last night. Are you sure you're okay?" Ms. Koyuki asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Inuyasha was able to keep me warm enough."  
  
"Well, as long as you're alright."  
  
"Thank you for worrying."  
  
"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."  
  
Kagome nodded and started for home.  
  
When she walked outside, Inuyasha was there waiting for her.  
  
"You ready to go home?" Inuyasha asked as they walked off holding hands.  
  
"Yup." Kagome nodded. "It's been a long day. I think I'll take a nap when we get home."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Well, let's go!"  
  
As they walked, they recieved a few confused looks, but nothing that couldn't be ignored. Besides, this was going to be an interesting week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: SOOOOOOOOOO? How was it? I hope you liked it because it was a pain in the ass to type up. It was 13 pages by the time I was completely finished.  
  
I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up but I think it'll be a while. I don't get online much these days and if I do, I try and check at least 1 email (if any at all cries softly) I MISS TALKING TO MY FRIENDS!!!!!! cries very loudly I MISS TALKING TO THEM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I'VE BEEN BORED!! I can't talk to them in person or over the phone cause they live on the east coast and and and it's NOT FAIR!!! starts banging head on keyboard and then goes on a screaming rampage to relieve any and almost all frustration  
  
I'm gonna go now.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~Kagome  
  
PS. Now that you've read this chapter, please review. The last chapter didn't get very many and I'm kinda wondering why... Anyways! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
PPS. The next chapter (chapter 12) is the school festival. I'm not sure how I'm gonna write it, but I do have some ideas. More ideas are welcome, just remember that if they don't get used it's because I didn't read your review. I don't get a lot of time to read my emails and check my reviews on ff.net. I wish I had time...BUT I DON'T UNFORTUNATLEY!  
  
PLEASE FEEL FREE TO READ THE OTHER STORIES THAT I'VE POSTED. 


	13. Fun at the Festival Part One

A/N: Well! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!!! GOMEN NASAI! I didn't mean to take so long! Really! It's just that I had so much school work to do and I had to do the stupid piece of crap known as the WASL and it sucked! And on top of that, I went to SakuraCon and had a blast! I will try and get chapters done sooner, but that may be a little hard for me since we have lots of final projects that we have to finish before the final tests in each class. And I have to enroll in my college classes for running start next year....it's gonna be hell for me for a while! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ! IT WILL GET BETTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER!  
  
*************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the songs in this chapter! I just really like them.  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter 12 Fun at the Festival Part One  
  
Friday came very quickly that week and as Kagome entered her her classroom, she got a few confused looks from her classmates. Even though she'd been getting them all week, she was still very confused as to why. Her teachers had been keeping a close eye on her too and it was starting to unnerve her.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Ayumi called as she came into the classroom.  
  
"Hi. Are you coming to the festival tonight?" Kagome asked as she got her books out.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not going with anyone though. I'm helping out."  
  
"Oh. Well, I hope you have fun anyway."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Kagome?" Ayumi waved her hand in front of her friend's face.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome turned away from the window and out of her dream-like state. "Gomen nasai. I must have zoned out again."  
  
"Were you thinking about Inuyasha again?" Ayumi asked teasingly.  
  
Kagome blushed a deep crimson. "Maybe...." she answered shyly.  
  
"What're you going to do at the festival?" Yuka asked as she sat down next to Kagome and Ayumi.  
  
"I don't know yet." Kagome said. "I know there's going to be fireworks, so maybe we'll go do that. Other than that, we're just going to go have fun."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Making her way to the locker rooms for gym class, Kagome tried to find a place where she could change without people seeing the large scars along her side. They had finally healed, but they left some very noticable scars. Not seeing a place to change privately, she just delt with changing with the others.  
  
"Kagome, I see your wounds finally healed!" Eri exclaimed as she changed into her gym clothes.  
  
"Yeah, but they still hurt a little." Kagome said, fingering one of the scars lightly.  
  
"What do you mean?" her friend asked curiously.  
  
"Well, one of the scratches wasn't healing very quickly and it wouldn't stop bleeding for a while. Even Inuyasha noticed when he was changing my bandages a while back."  
  
"Don't try too hard today Kagome." her friend said. "If you don't feel well, tell the teacher."  
  
"I will."  
  
*********************************************  
  
For gym class, the teacher made them run four laps around the track. It was really exhausting and Kagome had to go to the locker rooms after the second lap. Eri watched as her friend made her way slowly into the locker room.  
  
'I hope she's okay.' Eri thought as she started her fourth lap. 'She looked really tired.'  
  
As the rest of the class made thier way back into the gym for the next activity, Eri went to the locker room to check on Kagome. She found her lying on one of the benches that were just beyond the lockers. She looked miserable and she didn't even notice Eri walk up to her.  
  
"Kagome?" Eri said as she put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, making her jump in surprise. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just feel a little tired that's all." Kagome mumbled, sitting up slowly.  
  
"Maybe you should go home and rest before the festival. You're just wearing yourself out."  
  
"I'll be okay. If I still feel tired during lunch, I'll go home." Kagome smiled and started to change back into her school uniform.  
  
**********************************8  
  
Kagome continued to feel tired for the rest of the day. During lunch, she sat under a Sakura tree with her friends, but she still felt tired. Leaning back against the tree, she closed her eyes and almost fell asleep, but Ayumi shook her awake.  
  
"Kagome, just go home!" Yuka said. "You don't feel well and you need rest."  
  
"But what about class?" Kagome argued.  
  
"We'll take notes for you." Ayumi said. "Just go home and we'll see you at the festival tonight."  
  
"Fine." Kagome stood up and went to call home. "I'll see you later."  
  
Walking into the office, Kagome picked up the phone and called home.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," her mother's voice came from the other end.  
  
"Mom, can I come home?" Kagome asked tiredly.  
  
"Do you not feel well, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, concerned.  
  
"I feel tired that's all."  
  
"Okay. I'll come and get you." her mother said gently. "Wait for me in the front of the school and I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks mom." Kagome said and hung up the phone.  
  
Kagome walked out of the school and sat on the steps to wait for her mother. Feeling drowsy, she leaned her her head against the wall of the stairs and fell asleep.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi showed up with Inuyasha about ten minutes later. Seeing that Kagome was fast asleep, Inuyasha kneeled down next to her.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said gently, "wake up."  
  
She mumbled something inaudible and moved towards Inuyasha.  
  
"We may just have to carry her Inuyasha,dear." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"Okay. Help me put her on my back."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi picked up her daughter and carefully set her on Inuyasha's back, making sure not to wake her up.  
  
"Poor dear." Mrs. Higurashi said, moving some hair out of her daughter's face. "I hope she's okay."  
  
"She'll be fine." Inuyasha said as they started walking back to the shrine. "She's just tired. After a few hours of rest she should be okay."  
  
When they returned home, Inuyasha was about to bring her up to her room, but Mrs. Higurashi stopped him.  
  
"Wait, dear." she said coming over to him. "I put a new kimono on her bed for the festival. I don't want her to see it yet, so just lay her on the couch."  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the couch and carefully laid Kagome down, wrapping a blanket around her. She stirred slightly and mumbled something that he couldn't quite catch. He sat on the floor close to her face and fell asleep himself. Kagome stirred again, noticing his presence, and laid her head on his shoulder. Mrs. Higurashi walked in a few minutes later to see if Inuyasha wanted anything to eat, but left the room again when she saw that he was asleep.  
  
'I'll leave them alone for a while.' she thought as she went to finish cleaning the kitchen.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Waking up to a strong warmth, Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in Inuyasha's lap with his arms wrapped around her. She smiled and closed her eyes, almost falling asleep again if it weren't for her brother coming in and jumping onto the couch and teasing her.  
  
"Ohhhhhh!!!!! Kagome!!!!! You like Inuyasha!!!!!" Souta taunted.  
  
Kagome ignored her brother and was about to fall asleep again when her mother came in to see what was going on.  
  
"Oh Kagome, you're awake." her mother said. "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"I feel much better. I just needed a little rest." Kagome smiled at her mother and noticed that Souta was still teasing her.  
  
"Souta, leave your sister alone!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded.  
  
Souta immediately stopped and left the room.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi glanced at the clock on the wall. "Kagome, why don't you go and get ready for festival. It starts in about two hours."  
  
"Okay mom." Kagome watched as her mother left the room again. Turning to face Inuyasha, she looked at his peaceful face. His features were slightly illuminated by the lighting in the room. She hated to wake him, but if she didn't, she might be late for the festival. Sure she didn't mind sleeping with Inuyasha, but she thought that this would be their only chance for a romantic evening together before they had to go back to the feudal era.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered gently, "wake up."  
  
Inuyasha stirred and opened his golden amber eyes. His eyes were one of Kagome's favorite features and she couldn't help but lose herself in those golden orbs.  
  
Kagome kissed him lightly. "Hello sleepy-head." she said, giggling.  
  
"Hi." he replied, smiling. "What's up? Do you feel better than you did earlier?"  
  
"Much better. I just needed some rest, that's all."  
  
She kissed him again and he let her get up to go and get ready.  
  
************************************************  
  
When Kagome reached her room, she noticed the new silk kimono that was on her bed and gasped. "Oh mom!" she whispered to herself. "It's so beautiful."  
  
Kagome got undressed and carefully put on her new kimono. As she looked at her reflection in her full length mirror, she thought there was something missing. Her hair was still cascading down her back and she thought it might look better up.  
  
Grabbing her brush and a few ponytail holders, she put her hair in a small bun and let some hair out and fall down her shoulders. When she looked at her reflection again, she smiled. Her kimono was folded just so and her hair was done simply, but elegant. In her opinion, the kimono pulled the whole ensemble together. It was a light periwinkle and had light colored sakura blossoms all over it. It was made of pure silk and made her look like an angel.  
  
Inuyasha heard her as she walked down the stairs and his jaw dropped when he saw her. "What do you think?" Kagome asked as she turned around.  
  
"Y-you look beautiful." Inuyasha replied, completely stunned at how beautiful she looked. She blushed a light pink as her mother walked into the room with her camera.  
  
"Okay you two," Mrs. Higurashi chirped, dragging Inuyasha to where Kagome was standing, "I want a nice picture of you before the festival, so stand here together and smile."  
  
Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and held one of his hands and he wrapped one of his arms around her waist, both smiling. Mrs. Higurashi took the picture and let them go on their way.  
  
When they reached the festival, there were already a lot of people.  
  
"What should we do first?" Inuyashaa asked, in awe of all the lights.  
  
"Well, I heard they had a karaoke contest this year. Let's do that." Kagome answered, looking around for the sign-up booth.  
  
"What's karaoke?" Inuyasha asked in a confused tone.  
  
Kagome smiled up at him. "It's where you pick a song and sing it without the lyrics playing. It's really fun." Inuyasha smiled back and followed her to sign up.  
  
"I know the perfect song!" Kagome exclaimed. "We should do 'At the Beginning'! I love that song!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm also going to do a solo. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Okay. I think I'll do 'Four Seasons'. I've always loved that song." Kagome signed them up for their duet and her solo and they went to see some of the other contestants perform. They were fourth to perform, so they watched the first three. The first two were okay, but the third one was good. The girl had performed 'Adieu' and she made it seem so perfessional.  
  
"We're next. " Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"Would the next two contestants please come to the stage!" the announcer called.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked up onto the stage, only slightly nervous. Kagome turned to Inuyasha to explain how it was going to work.  
  
"The song starts off with a piano solo and the lyrics will show up on those screens over there. Mine is the one on left, and yours is on the right." she whispered.  
  
"Okay. Let's have fun."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded toward the announcer saying it was okay to start. As the piano solo ended, Kagome started to sing.  
  
"We were strangers  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
  
Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning wit you."  
  
Inuyasha had never heard Kagome sing before, and her voice was absolutely beautiful. As he started his part, he thought about how much this song reminded him of the two of them.  
  
"No one told me, I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart."  
  
As they startedin unison, they unknowingly held each other's hand and looked into each other's eyes, smiling.  
  
"When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
  
This is the start  
  
"Life is a road, and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you."  
  
Kagome started her solo on the next verse, still holding Inuyasha's hand. She looked up, smiling gently and continued.  
  
"We were strangers On a crazy adventure Never dreaming how our dreams could come true  
  
They started in unison again,  
  
"Now here we stand  
  
Unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
"And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you  
  
"I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
Like me alone in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's going to tear us apart  
  
"And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you  
  
"And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep going on  
  
As Kagome was singing the last lines of the song, she looked up and smiled at Inuyasha, telling herself that he was the one she wanted to be with forever.  
  
"Starting out on a journey."  
  
"Life is a road and I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you."  
  
The audience applauded and the couple walked off stage, blushing a light pink.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned in the direction of the voice and saw Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo coming towards them. "Hi guys!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"You two were great! I never knew you could sing that well!" Eri complimented.  
  
Kagome looked down at her feet and blushed. "Well......I guess I don't sing very often, that's all."  
  
"I think you did great!" Yuka added.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said, grinning.  
  
Just then, the announcer asked for the next singer to come up on stage. Kagome looked up quickly and got ready to go back on stage for her solo.  
  
"Well, I have to go do my solo. Inuyasha, why don't you go sit down and listen. I'll be back in a few minutes and then we can go on some rides." She kissed him and ran up to the stage. Hojo didn't know what to say as she ran off. He didn't think she was seeing anyone.  
  
Kagome nodded to the announcer to turn on the song. She had told them the name of the song and to dedicate it to Inuyasha.  
  
"Miss Kagome Higurashi will be performing 'Four Seasons' and has dedicated it to her true love, Inuyasha." The announcer called. Inuyasha blushed and Hojo was getting even more confused, so he decided to ask her friends about it later.  
  
Kagome started singing and was looking at Inuyasha the whole time.  
  
"Four scene of love and laughter  
  
I'll be alright being alone  
  
Four scene of love and laughter  
  
I'll be alright being alone  
  
Four scene of love and laughter  
  
I'll be alright being alone  
  
Four scene of love and laughter  
  
I will be okay  
  
"Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita  
  
kioku fukaku tesaguri de amai kage o motomete wa  
  
"I can taste the sweetness of the past  
  
Doko ni mo anata w inai kedo  
  
I'll be alright me wo tsubureba soko ni  
  
Kawaranai ai wo I believe  
  
"Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete  
  
Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete  
  
Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de  
  
Atatamete hoshii  
  
Four seasons with your love mou ichido"  
  
Everyone had their eyes on Kagome. If someone had been sleeping, they were now awake and starring at her. Her voice was that of an angel and easily caught the attention of others.  
  
"Negai dakedo yakusoku wa toki ga tade wa iroaseru  
  
Can you feel underneath the skin?  
  
Anna ni kasaneta omoi dara  
  
We'll be alright shinjite ireba sou  
  
Donna touku demo stay with me"  
  
"Haru no hanareru no yoru ni mukare ni kite  
  
Natsu no sunahama ni message nokoshite  
  
Aki no ame fuyu no namida kazarame ai de  
  
Atatamete hoshii  
  
Four seasons with your love yume no naka  
  
"Megaru toki wo kokoro ni ari no mama ni  
  
Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omoide  
  
Ai mo yume mo wasure mono itsu no hide mo  
  
Atatamete hoshii  
  
Four seasons with your love mune oku  
  
"Four scene, four four seasons  
  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
  
Four scene, four four seasons  
  
Four scene stay with me  
  
"Four scene, four four seasons  
  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
  
Four scene, four four seasons  
  
Four scene, stay with me  
  
"Four scene, four four seasons  
  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
  
Four scene, four four seasons  
  
Four scene, stay with me  
  
"Four scene, four four seasons  
  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
  
Four scene, four four seasons  
  
Four scene, stay with me."  
  
Kagome ended the song and left the stage. The audience had grown in size since she started singing and were now applauding loudly. She blushed a light pink and made her way to Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, what'd you think?" she asked.  
  
"You were amazing!" Inuyasha exclaimed, almost speechless.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go on some rides."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and they walked off, leaving her friends lost in the crowd to come and find them.  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: WELL! That's the end of Part One! I will start writing Part Two as soon as I have time! I'm gonna be trying to go down to Salem, Oregon to visit some friends that I met at SakuraCon. TTFN! JA NE!  
  
JA!  
  
~Kagome  
  
WAIT!!! BEFORE I FORGET!!!  
  
I will be posting a new story called "Always There For You" and I will also be posting the first two chapters to "The Summer Disaster 2" as soon as my sister is done writing them. NOW I'M DONE!!!  
  
JA! 


	14. just another annoying authors note

Just another annoying authors note!  
  
GOMEN NASAI!! I'VE BEEN UPDATING SO SLOWLY! I'M SORRY! goes off into corner to cry  
  
I will try my best to get the next chapper up by the 19th of May! THE DAY AFTER MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! I'LL BE 16! YAY!  
  
Anywho! I know some peoples don't really like this story and I don't blame ya! I just kinda started it a while back and just never finished it....; So......yea....i've decided to finish it even if it does suck. I will be posting another story shortly! (I hope) and it will be titled: Always There For You. Hope u read it! It may be awhile before it's up because I want to post the prologue and chapter 1 at the same time....and I still haven't finished chapter 1....hell I don't even think I started it! How sad is that?  
  
Well, I'll go for now! PLEASE KEEP READING!  
  
Ja matte!  
  
Kagome 


	15. Very Important AN

KONNICHIWA MINNA SAN!!!

I know I haven't updated in a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time, but I have a very good excuse! My computer crashed before summer started and I haven't been able to work on any of my stories!!! I'm so sorry guys!

I'm gonna have to get a new computer, which is gonna take a while i think, and I'll update as soon as I get the internet hooked up on it. For right now, I have to use my dad's computer, which sucks ass, but it's all i have! GRRRRR!! -takes sledge hammer and kills old computer- DIE U PIECE OF CRAP! DIE!

Also, if I get a new computer before next year, I will not be able to do any updating from March 28-April 10 because I will be in Europe.

I hope this doesn't affect you too much, but I'm really really sorry!!!  
I'll try and keep u posted on my profile page.

ARIGATOO GOZIAMASU!!!!!  
Kagome


	16. HIATUS!

**ON HIATUS!**

This story is being put on hiatus for a while while I try and redo some of the current chapters and make them better. Also! I'm currently trying to redo another story! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! I will try and have it updated by Friday, June 24, 2005.

Thank you for your understanding and support

Inuyasha+Kagome


	17. important

Hello everyone!

I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, but let me explain first.

I've been quite busy as of late. Because I'm in college, I don't have much time for myself. That, and I'm trying to find a job. I have an interview this week, so hopefully I'll get it. That way I can save up for my own computer wish me luck!

There's a few other things too. But I probably shouldn't say them on here for fear of someone I know reading this. It's rather complicated...so therefore I will leave it at that. If you simply MUST know, you can send me an email. But that's the only way I'm saying anything.

Well, I must go for now. I must get to bed. My classes for winter quarter start tomorrow and I must get up early.

I'll try and update soon!

much love!


End file.
